High School Hell
by ravannaroth
Summary: The teen titans must go to high school in order to catch a teenage serial killer. But will they survive? Will they let their inner teen shine through? Will they catch the person behind all these death's? YOU GOTTA READ TO FIND OUT
1. Who What When Where Why ?

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**_Hi guys! This is my second story about the teen titans. Please review and be sure to read my other story! Now to the story! :)_

~~~ Chapter 1 : Who, What, When, Where, Why?~~~

**Beastboy's(pov)**

While I was making tofu eggs, Robin was flipping though channels and landed on the news. Bleh.

"Robin, when did you decide to turn boring and watch the news?" I said.

" I told you about this, only because so we can have an update on how the city's going. You never know when the alarm may mess up."

"My alarm will never mess up. Remember, it's made by ME." Cyborg said as he walked in sweating and smelling foul. I got some of the vanilla spray and sprayed it around the kitchen.

"It's not that bad. You stink even worse." I glared at him. Is it my fault that I don't want his meat stench all over my tofu eggs? Raven waltzed in while reading a book called "What I meant..." She set down her book and started making her nasty tea. She started sniffing and looked at me.

"When is the last time you took a shower BB?" She asked suspiciously.

"When is the last time you wore regular clothes?" I said in response.

"When is the last time you weren't annoying?"

"When is the last time you had fun?"

She fumed at this.

"You're an ass."

"You're a cold bitch."

Her eyes turned red and she started to grow taller now stepping towards me. I was paralyzed at the moment, in awe of her tallness. Her hand was coming towards me when Cyborg grabbed it and Raven turned back into her normal height, but her eyes were still red.

"Make your damn eggs and read your damn book. No talking." Cyborg said solemnly. Raven snatched her book and stomped into the living room sitting on the other side of the couch. Starfire glided happily into the room.

"Friends! I have found a new recipe I would like for you to try! It is called Gloopfa!"

She raced over to the kitchen and began gathering pots and pans and began to cook. An alarm that was coming from the TV distracted us from what we were doing.

**Raven's(pov)**

I was reading my book to get my mind off of how to kill Beastboy when an alarm broke out. I immediately looked up to the TV. '_Amber Alert! Amber Alert!' _It sounded. Then it showed a picture of a girl.

"_ Name: Brianna Simons_

_ Age: 16 years old._

_Features: A teen Girl who has Light Brown, Wavy hair about up to her shoulders, Blue eyes, and was last seen at the mall. She was wearing a White teacher that says ' Half bad, Half Nice' tee and Dark Green Skinny Jeans. Any whearabouts of Brianna Please report it to the Jump City's State Police Department."_

We all looked at each other ,kind of surprised.

~~~_ Sneak Peek of Next Chapter~~~_

_"_Ehm, Did I hear you right? The last time I checked we didn't have to have to go to school to be in Teen Titans."

"Calm Down. It's a one time thing. We are not going to be in there everyday. Now, let's go shopping." Robin said with a smirk.

~~~**_Author's Note~~~_**

**_ I thought that was pretty good! Review Please! :)_**


	2. UmmWhat?

**Starfire's (pov)**

I was confused. What was this Amber Alert? Is this Amber Girl coming to the tower? If so, then I must make this tower look decent. I started cleaning up the kitchen and making my delicious meal immediately.

"We must prepare for this Amber Girl to come to our house, let's make it look decent!" I said happily.

"Starfire, that's not what it meant." Robin said looking around.

"What did it mean?" I asked.

"It meant that this girl named Brianna Simons is missing and we need to find her."

"Is she a villain?"

"No."

"Then why must we turn her in once we find her?"

"So we can bring her back to her family."

"Then who is this Amber if she is not Amber?" I was confused.

"She is a girl who also went missing and was found umm...dead. Her family made the Amber Alert as a reminder that someone is missing."

"So Brianna Simons will possibly be DEAD!?" I was terrified at this news.

"Possibly." Robin suddenly got interested in the floor.

"We must find her! Let's Go!"

"Starfire we can't begin the search if we don't have clues. The police will tell us everything they find. We'll find her, don't worry."

I was highly worried. I didn't want a teen my own age to die on my watch! That is wrong!

**~~~ The Next Day~~~**

** Raven's (pov)**

I woke up in the morning and fixed my self up( I ran my fingers through my hair and put on my leotard and cloak and boots) and flew downstairs. I poured somed Pink Lemonade into my cup, it was hot last night so I got something cold, and began reading my book.

"Mornin Raven, I have news. Glad your down early." Robin said.

I raised an eyebrow at him and continued sipping my juice. After everyone as down here he finally announced it.

"Guys. we have to go to high school."

"WHAT!" We all said in unison.

"Before you start yelling out questions, it's actually for the missing girl we heard about yesturday. You see I got an unnanimous(_**Authors note: i DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL THAT WORD**__ LOL)_ message from a suspect. Based on the message, it sounds like he knows we are coming after him and he's ready. So, we need to go undercover. Now I know you guys are asking'what does that has to do with highschool?' but actually he wasn't so smart . In the backround of the video, You see a trophy that has the date engraved '_2013-2014-' _Something else but he was blocking it. Plus it had a shirt called '_ Jump City High 2013-2014' _.Please note that 2013-2014 is this year. So now we know that he is a teenager and what school he goes to."

"I hate you." I said. I will have to agree with Beastboy on this one, highschool is overrated.

"Let me see the video. I don't believe this shit." Beastboy said with his hand on his chin in great thinking.

"Better believe it." Robin said. He clicked on the video.

"_ Hi fools. I know you're watching. As you know Brianna Simons is missing. Let me just rub in your pitiful faces that I have her, and I know you guys are coming. Try to Ambush me, Anything. I dare you. You will Die, and so will she. So don't bother, unless you want her to live. I know this sounds cheesy. But I have everything planned. I dare you."_

The video I guess was recorded in a trophy room or something because I saw what Robin saw too.

"Hmmph. The last time I checked we didn't have ot go to school to go to school to be in the Teen titans."

"Calm down. It's a one time thing. We are not going ot be in there everyday, now let's go shopping." Robin said with a smirk.


	3. My fake name is

**Starfire's (pov)**

I must say it was agonizing going school shopping. But it will be worth it once we go to this very exciting school! I hope to make the best of friends and make friends with everybody and I'm very excited to learn! I can't wait to use these school tools we had bought. We are now going to apply in this school.

When we arrive I'm in awe. It's so tall and pretty. I can't wait to meet the students, but then it kind of rains on my parade to know that one of these students is a serial killer. We enter the office. There is a pretty young-looking woman sitting behind the desk, typing away. As her hands fly over the keyboard, she looks up.

"How may I help you?"

"Well, we don't need any help, wait, nevermind we do! You see there is a-" Robin puts his hand on my mouth. Why did he do that? I was just asking for help when she had kindly offered some.

"We would like to enroll in this school?" He says with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Oh sure. Do you have a parent or Guardian with you?" She answers back with a smile.

"No . I'm an orphan, we all are orphans."

She seemed confused.

"Don't they give you guys education at your orphanage?"

"No."

"Ok, I guess."

She seemed a little she handed the form anyway. She must be new because I looked up everything about schools and from what I heard she's not supposed to do that.

We all went outside and started talking.

"Ok, Starfire, please do not blow our cover. That will make it worse."

Oh.

"Got it." I said.

"We need to pick out fake names for us." Raven said.

"I will be Cara Jean!" I shouted, grinning.

" I call Jake Camell!" said Beastboy looking excited.

"I guess I'll be Penny Cooper." said Raven.

" I will be Cameron Brunes." Robin said.

" I will be John Woodall." Said Cyborg.

We handed the forms to the lady.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to interview..." She looked at us, then to me.

"You. " She pointed at me and led me into a private room. I sat down happily, very excited to be one of the ordinary non-skilled-with-no-powers teenagers. She looked me up and down.

" Do you to take your education seriously?" She asked squinting at me through her pink glasses.

"Yes!" I beamed.

" Are you a slut?"

I blinked .

"Excuse me? I didn't hear that right."

"Are you a slut..?"

" No I am not a slut!"

She wrote down something on her clipboard.

"Do you encourage anyone to do bad things?"

" No! Never! That will never be my intention towards anybody."

"Do you speak English?"

I blinked a second time. Why must she ask such strange questions?

"Do you like to help others and share, etc?

"Yes, I love to make others feel happy." I smiled.

"I guess your now a student at this school. Send the other girl in."

I stood up and walked away.

"Rav-" I started . Then I realized I must call her by her fake name.

"I mean Penny, it is your turn to be interviewed."

**Raven's (pov)**

I walked in calmly and sat down. She studied me for a moment and took out her clipboard.

" Do you encourage people to do bad things?"

"No."

"Have you ever been to jail or got in serious trouble?"

"No."

"Do you care about your education?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever encouraged someone to do the right thing?"

"Yes."

She studied me for a moment.

"You are now enrolled."

I walked out of the office and sent Cyborg in. After everyone was done, Beastboy was the last one to go. When he got out he looked pretty mad.

"That woman kept asking me crazy questions! Personal ones to! 

"She has asked me a crazy question to! She has asked me if I were the slut!" Starfire said.

"She asked me if I ever went to jail before." I said.

"Whatever. We are all enrolled?" Robin or Cameron(his fake name) Said.

"Yes." We all answered in unison.

"Then let's go home. School starts today or tomorrow. I'm assuming you want tomorrow and not just jump in during second period." Robin said.

~~~ Sneak peek of Chapter 4~~~

Starfire ( or Cara Jean) burst into the room.

"Hello Wonderful People! My name is Cara Jean! I am 16 Years old and I am new along with my friend Penny Cooper!" She shouted as she walked up to the front of the room completely ruining the teacher's lesson. All Curious eyes turned on me. I managed to wave at them. Starfire ran up to this random girl that had blonde hair and two big binders on the side of her desk .She was busy taking notes before Starfire interrupted.

"Hello Fellow teenager! What is your name? What are you doing? Would you like to be my friend?!" Starfire hugged the girl till her bones was crushed. She was about to say something when Starfire ran up to the teacher and got all up in her face.

"What are you doing? What are they doing?!" Starfire asked.


	4. Hello Highschool!

** starfire's(pov)**

We have finally decided what we are going to wear for the first day of highschool. I am wearing denim skinny jeans along with a dark pink top that has a picture of a famous mouse that has ugly shorts. Raven is wearing Denim black shorts along with a sweatshirt that has a raven bird on it, Beastboy is wearing a jacket(He must all times to hide is green skin) and will all ways wear his hoodie or a cap at all times no matter what. Robin is dressed normally, only in regular clothes. Cyborg has a jacket to and is only exposing his hands. He must always wear a bald cap to hide his functions on half of his head. We are not allowed to use our powers no matter what.

**Raven's(pov)**

After we decided what to wear, we exchanged our schedules. Turns out I have Starfire for honors Science, which is first period. Then I have Gym with Beastboy, Then I have honors English, After I have Home ech with Beastboy again, then lunch, then homeroom with Robin, then I have Math, then CCE. That is my whole schedule.

We are at the high school, and the bell rings, so me and Star-Ehm, excuse me, I mean Cara Jean make our way to Honors Science.

Starfire (or Cara Jean) bursts into the room.

"Hello wonderful people! My name is Cara Jean! I am 16 years old and I am new along with my friend Penny Cooper!" She shouted as she walked up to the front of the room completely ruining the teacher's lesson. All curious eyes turned on me. I managed to wave at them. Starfire(Cara Jean) ran up to this random girl with blonde hair and two big binders on the side of her desk. She was busy taking notes before Starfire inturrupted.

"Hello fellow teenager! What is your name? What are you doing? Would you like to be my friend?!" Starfire hugged the girl till her bones were crushed. She was about ot say something when Starfire ran up to the teacher and got all up in her face.

"What are you doing? What are they doing?!" Starfire asked.

I pulled Starfire to my side and whispered in her ear.

"You are supposed ot wait for the teacher to give you directions and DO NOT interrupt her lesson. We may get in trouble now. Just be quiet and wait. Let the teacher do the talking and do as she says." I whispered to her.

"Oh." She mumbled then she stood next to me and looked sorry.

" I am sorry for ruining your lesson . I was a bit...excited." She said quietly while twisting a lock of her hair.

"It's alright." The techer said organizing her books.

"Class these are the two new students we were talking about earlier. Please make them feel welcome, show kindness." She said. Then she made us tell the class about our selves. Whatever.

~~~The next chapter sneak peek:Ow!~~~

This one girl tripped me and made me fall on my face, then ran all the way to the other side to steal the dodgeballs. I ran as fast as I could and ripped off her flags. She fell to the ground and all the balls fell with her.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS ABOUT TO SCORE! WE WERE ABOUT TO WIN AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!

I blinked to realized I had just lost a point for my team. Damn.


	5. Oww!

**Raven's(pov)**

Next I have gym with Beastboy. This is going to be a long, long, long, LONG period.

I entered the gym and followed the girls into the locker room. As soon as I stepped in there were girls in their bras and panty hose. How could they talk so confidently with a piece of fabric stuck up their ass and in there BRA? I shielded my eyes and moved to the restroom and chnged into plain black gym shorts, and a plain white tee I found in my drawer of my bedroom.

I exit the locker room, now sitting on the stage on the side of the gym. Beastboy takes my left side.

"Hey."

"Salut."(which means hello/goodbye in french)

"I already got in trouble today." I can even see his wide grin under his hoodie. He pulle out pink slips that read 'DETENTION'.

"Wonder why.." I say sarcastically.

"Hoodie." He says tugging at his hoodie to hide a lock of greenhair pocking out of it.

"I know."

I roll my eyes. The girls start filing out . Some of them are tugging at their gym shorts, pulling their bouncy hair into pony tails, or either giggling annoyingly. The boys start filing out, running around the place for no apparent reason, laughing, or either talking with their fellow buddies. All the students spread out into certain spots and starts to stretch. Since Beastboy and me don't really know where to go, we stick to the sidelines and stay quiet. The P.E. teacher strolled out of the office and started instructing the students, he looked mean. I gave Beastboy a look and he shrugged his shoulders in return, pulling down his hoodie even more . I wondered if he was just gonna run up to us and tart yelling at us for blah blah blah. Instead the P.E. teacher walked towards us and plastered a big smile on his face.

"Hi I am ."

"Penny." I said.

"Jake." Beastboy said.

"You wanna take off that hoodie Jake?" The P.E. teacher said raising his eyebrow.

Beastboy(Jake) shook his head and began fumbling with his covered fingers.

"I was in a really bad fire, I'd rather not." Beastboy lied.

"Can I see a doctor's note?" The teacher said, crossing his arms.

Beastboy pulled out a fake doctor's note and gave it to him. The teacher examined it and handed it back to him.

"Okay, you can keep it on,and good luck, hope your next appointment goes well." He pats his back, almost knocking Beastboy off the stage.

"You." The teacher pointed at me.

"You can participate. Jake you can also participate if you want to."

"I'll participate." Beastboy said dully.

" The teacher leads me to my new designated spot so he does with Beast boy to, and he continues with class.

" Okay class, Pair up and grab a paper over there, and follow the directions on it. Go." The teacher points to the left and blows his whistle.

Beastboy and me automatically pair up since we are the only ones we know. We start stretching and following the stupid directions and after, the teacher announces we go play capture the flag with dodgeballs. Ugh.

Turn's out I'm a flag. Yay. Beastboy is on the other team. ...

The game starts, and I'm in charge of protecting the dodgeballs.

Since nobody really bothered to come, I just studied my hair and started wondering why my hair came out to be purple when I was born. I snap bak into reality when I see a girl that trips a boy and she gathers the threeballs that was once in his hands. So I walked over there and she trips me toand akes me fall on my face, then runs all the way to the side to steal dodgeballs. I ran as fast as I could and rip off her flags. She fell to the ground and he balls slip out of her hands and two boys run over and snatch them.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I WAS ABOUT TO SCORE! WE WERE ABOUT TO WIN AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" The red-headed girl screams.

I blink to realize I had just lost a point for my team. Damn.

She gets up and rips off my flag and gets all in my face.

"Look, I don't care if you are having like self-esteem issues new girl, but it wouldn't hurt to pay attention, bitch." She dusts off her shorts and walks away. I resist the urge to pick up the truck that is standing next ot the field with my powers and drop it on her.

Instead I handle it like any girl would do, I walk right with her and pull her hair down to the ground.

"It takes a bitch to know a bitch, Bitch." I walk away with my head held high.

I can hear in the backround as she screams and a whole flock of her insecure bitches rush over to see if she's okay. I make my way to Beastboy, who is standing there like he doesn't know what to do. Which he doesn't. I stand next to him with my arms crossed.

"What did you do? Robin said not to use our powers, Rae." He whispers so that I can hear.

"Don't call me Rae, it's Raven you gumwad, and you'll see." I whisper back.

A smirk plays on my face as the red-headed girl marches her way over to me along with the teacher rushing by her side to see what all the crap is about. She points at me and starts telling the teacher what I did to her.

The teacher marches right over to me, who is still smirking.

"Get dressed then go to the principal's office. NOW!" He yells.

I'm still smirking and respectively walk toward the locker room, my arms still crossed to resist the urge of flipping her off.

~~~In the next chapter:...~~~

I can't believe I have to watch this stupid video. Even though I must say it does play with your emotions quite a bit. But seriously, First, I'm sent to the principal's office, then I am sent to the COUNSELOR?


	6. WOW

** Raven's(pov)**

I enter the principal's office with my head held high and my arms crossed.

"You are here for..?" The principal's says peeking from her computer.

I hand her the slip Mr. Falcons gave me. She studys it and looks at me with a dissapointed look on her face.

"Tell me, Penny. Why did you pull down her hair to the ground, then say innappropiate words to her?"

"Because she started it and I'm not one to let someone call me a name, then get away with it." I say annoyed.

"Now the girl you were fighting with said she was mad at you because you have self-esteem issues?"

I blink at her and I took a deep breathe trying to control the urge not to jump over her desk and start screaming at her.

"She is lying." I say instead.

"Now Penny, The first step is to accept it. 'I, Penny Cooper, accept the fact that I have self-esteem issues and that I can get better!' It is nothing to be ashamed about, we all have them one point in our lives, this is normal. But you didn't need to get mad at her, I understand she was probably making you feel uncomfortable, but she was only trying to help." She said standing.

"WHA-" before I finished my sentence, she inturrupted.

"I'm sending you to the counselor's office right away, you may get bad ideas." She says pointing at me then writing a slip.

I groan knowing that notihng was going to change her mind. I see a jar of fresh marshmellows and I reach over to pick one.

"You don't get a marshmellow. You must be responsible for your actions and go apoligize to Heather at once." She says pulling the jar away from me.

"Who's Heather?" I ask puzzled.

"The girl you fought with, now please go retrieve your stuff and make your way to the counselor office, I will inform your third period teacher."

I grab my stuff and stomp out of the room.

I sit at the counselor's office and hand her the note.

"Hi I am Mrs. Berry, and I hear you have self-esteem problems according to this slip?"

"I don't have self-esteem problems, the prinicipal sent me here because SHE thinks so." I say in my original monotone voice.

"Well you just have to accept it. If you are being bullied you must know they are here to make you feel bad, just picture it like this, I think it's stupid that people actually waste their time planning on making you unhappy. I mean like, if they hate you so much and want to talk all that crap about you, Then why are they sitting on their bed planning to ruin someone's life, it's like paparazzi. They take stupid pictures and talk crap about it, that's just what they do for their freetime. Like, get a life. Am I right?"

"Rightous you are, " I say looking at the clock.

"Please watch this informational video." She gets a remote and clicks on her smartboard.

A video pops up and it reads "To this day":

_When I was a kid, I use to think porkchops and karate chops were the same thing,_

_I thought they were both porkchops, and because my grandma thought it was cute, she let me keep doing it._

_Not a really big deal._

_Bt one day, before I realized fat kids are not designed to climb trees, I fell out of a tree and bruised the right side of my body._

_I didn't want to tell my grandmother about it because I was afraid I'd get in trouble_

_for playing somewhere I shouldn't have been._

_A few days later the gym teacher noticed the bruise, I got sent to the princiapl's office._

_From their I was sent to a small room with a really nice lady who asked me all kinds of questions,_

_about my life at home._

_I saw no reason to lie, as far as I was concerned life was pretty good. I told her, "Whenever I'm sad my grandma gives me karate chops."_

_This led to a full scale investigation and I was removed from the house for three whole days, until they finally asked HOW I got the bruises._

_News of the silly little story spread all over the school, and I earmed my first nickname,_

_Porkchop._

_To this day, I HATE porkchops._

_I'm not the only kid who grew up this way,_

_Surrounded by people who used to say_

_That rhyme about sticks and stones._

_As if broken bones hurt more than the names we got called and we got called them all,_

_So we grew up believing that no one would fall in love with us,_

_That we would be lonely forever._

_That we'd never meet someone_

_to make us feel like the sun_

_Was something they built for us in their tool shed._

_So broken heart strings bled the blues,_

_As we tried to empty ourselves_

_So that we would feel nothing._

_Don't tell me that hurts less than a broken bone._

_That an ingrown life_

_is something that surgeons can cut away,_

_That there's no way to metastsize_

_It does,_

_She was eight years old_

_Out first day of grade three_

_When she got called 'UGLY'_

_We both got moved to the back of the class_

_So we would stop getting bombarded by spit balls_

_But the school halls were a battleground_

_Where we found ourselves outnumbered day after wretched day_

_We used to stay inside for recess_

_Because outside was worse,_

_outside we'd have to rehearse runnig away_

_Or learn to stay still like statues giving no clue that we were there._

_In grade five they taped a sign to her desk_

_That read 'BEWARE OF DOG'._

_To this day_

_Despite a loving husband_

_She doesn't think she's beautiful_

_Because of a birthmark_

_that takes up a little less than half of her face,_

_kids used to say she looks like a wrong answer that someone tried to erase_

_But couldn't quite get the job done,_

_And they'll never understand _

_That she's raising two kids_

_Whose definition of beauty_

_Begins with the word MOM._

_Because they see her heart_

_Before they see her skin_

_That she has only ever ben AMAZING_

_He_

_was a broken branch_

_Grafted onto a different family tree_

_Adopted_

_But not for becuase his parents opted for a different destiny_

_He was three when he became a mixed drink_

_Of one part left alone and two parts tragedy._

_Started therapy in eighth grade_

_Had a personality made up of tests and pills_

_Lived like the uphills were mountains and the downhills were cliffs_

_Four fifths suicidal_

_A tidal wave of anti depressants_

_An adolescence of being called popper_

_One part because of the pills_

_Two parts because of the cruelty_

_He tried to kill himself in grade ten_

_When a kid who still had his mom and dad_

_Had the audaciity to tell him'Get over it.'_

_As if depression could be remedied_

_By any contents found in a first Aid kit_

_To this day_

_He is a stick of TNT lit from both sides_

_Could describe to you the way the sky bends_

_In the moments it's about to fall_

_And despite and army of friends who call him an 'inspiration'_

_He remains a conversation piece between two people_

_Who can't understand_

_Being DRUG FREE_

_Has less to do with addiction _

_and more to do with SANITY._

_We weren't the only kids who grew up this way,_

_To this day_

_Kids are still being called names_

_The classics were:_

_Hey stupid,_

_Hey spazz,_

_Seems like each school has an arsenal of names_

_Getting updated every year_

_And if a kid breaks in a school_

_Do they make a sound?  
Are they just backround noise (PART TWO OF ... COMING NEXT ! I RAN OUT OF SPACE)_


	7. wow!(part 2)

**back to the poem...**

_Are they just backround noise_

_Of a soundtrack stuck on repeat_

_When people say things like_

_'Kids can be cruel'_

_Every school was like a big top circus tent_

_And the pecking order went from acrobats to lion tamers,_

_From clowns to carnies_

_All of these miles were ahead of who we were_

_We were freaks_

_Lobster clawed boys to Bearded ladies_

_Oddities_

_Juggling depression and loneliness playing solitaire spin the bottle_

_Trying to kiss the wounded parts of ourselves and heal_

_But at night_

_While others slept_

_We walked a tightrope_

_It was practice, and Yeah, some of us fell_

_But I want to tell them_

_That all of this was shit_

_Is just debris_

_Leftover when we finally decided to smash all the things we thought_

_We used to be,_

_And if you can't see anything beuatiful about yourself,_

_GET A BETTER MIRROR_

_LOOK A LITTLE CLOSER_

_STARE A LITTLE LONGER_

_Because there is something inside that made you keep trying despite everyone who told you to quit._

_You built a cast around your broken heart and signed it yourself you signed it_

_"THEY WERE WRONG!"  
they have to be wrong.._

_Because maybe you didn't belong to a group or a clique,_

_Maybe they picked you last for basketball or everything,Maybe you used ot bring bruises and broken teeth to show and tell_

_But never told_

_Because how can you hold your ground if everyone wants to bury you beneath it_

_YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT THEY WERE WRONG!_

_Why else would we still be here?  
_

_We are graduating member of the class we made it!_

_Not from the faded echoes crying out names will never hurt me...of course they did._

_But our lives will alwaysonly continue to be a balancing act_

_That has less to do with pain,_

_and more to do with beauty._

**Raven's(pov)**

Wow. That made me shiver and cry almost. Almost. I blink and look at my fingernails. It's really to bad I'm not dealing with a bully, I'm dealing with a bitch, and a counselor is not going to help me with that.

"Did that help you in any way?" She says and smiles.

"Sure."

I hurry out of the office and walk down the hall to my locker. I just stood looking at it waiting for the bell to ring, thinking about that video.

The bell rings and a sea of students starts filing out of classrooms, then Beastboy is running up to me.

"What happened?"

"I was sent to the prinicipal's office for pulling her hair and calling her a bitch, then the principal says I have self-esteem issues and sends me to the counselors office where I am seated and forced to watch a seven minute video."

"Wow."

"I know. By the way you hair is sorta showing." He tugs it back in his hoodie and says goodbye.

Next I have Home ech, with Beastboy again since I missed third period. Whatever.

~~~**Author's note:~~~**

**Sorry I kind of got all into that poem, and yes it is a real poem but it's not made by me, it belongs to shane koyczan I own no part of it. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Not ever

** Beastboy's(pov)**

I'm still wishing their was more space in college classes than be in home ech. When I enter the room their is a whole bunch of girls talking and giggling and only about four guys. Awesome. I sit in the back and pull secretly wip off my hoodie and put on my cap and put on my hoodie again. Raven slips in and sits next to me.

"This is going to be agonizing." She whispers.

"You think?" I add sarcastically.

The teacher walks into the class and writes on the board:'_Please welcome our new students!' _Ugh...

All the other students were puzzled, some of them looked back at us with welcoming smiles and a curious look no their face as they study us.

"She's a little pale.." This one girl muttered. Raven must've heard because then the teachers desk lamp's lightbulb exploded.

"Oh dear!" The teacher says as she jumps back to avoid glass.

"Well, will our new students come up to the front of their class and tell us about theirselves?" The teacher said.

I slid out of my chair, as Raven blushed and carefully got out of her chair and we walked up to the class.

"Class, this is Jake," She pointed to me.

"And Penny." She pointed to Raven.

"Jake, why don't you tell us one thing about yourself?" She says. I blushed, choking on words, luckily no one could see.

"I'm Jake and I like tofu." I giggled, but I ignored. The teacher looked at Raven.

"I'm Penny and I have short hair." Raven said lamely. We sat back in our desks and slumped in our desks as everyone stared as if I was Justin Beiber and Raven was Beyonce. They were still staring.

"If you wanna stare at us with your ugly eyes, take a fucking picture." Raven snapped at them. They glared at her and turned back into their seats facing the teacher.

"Today class we are going to make breakfast! A meal of bacon, eggs, and toast. You may add your own recipes for extra credit. Please get your tools and get to work." She smiled.

I raised my hand.

"Can we cook with tofu instead of bacon and eggs?"

Some girls start throwing a giggle fit. Raven elbows me, a way of telling me to cool it.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asks confused.

"Can we use tofu instead of bacon and eggs?"I ask crossing my arms.

"Why do you want to use tofu?" She asks.

"Because using meat is encouraging farmers to-" By this point Raven slumps down and rests her head on the table in embarrassment.

"Murder animals and that is wrong miss. Animals take care of us, and the way you kill them, is rude." I say with a huge smirk on my face. Raven pinches my leg really hard and I'm trying to not scream. Instead I pinch her on her shoulder and she stops, and this time one of the lights in the room go out.

Some girl laugh even harder, I can tell they are having trouble breathing.

"Well, I don't have tofu, but I have a breakfast recipe book that you can borrow.." She hands me a book. I can tell she is still confused.

We start cooking, Raven is cooking what the teacher says, but I can tell she doesn't care that her breakfast is gonig to be nasty like her pancakes that one day she made for us , her eggs will be undercooked, bacon will be burnt, and her toast is going well along with her added waffles.

I'm making a vegan breakfast of toast, hashbrowns, and pancakes, and it's going well.

Since me and Raven was partners, we had to eat each others breakfast, whcih I didn't know. I took one look at her nasty breakfast and told her it was terrible.

"I was going to tell you your's was pretty good and since we determine our own grades,I'm jsut going to give you an F because it's jsut Karma.

"Fine. But I'm not eating it."

"You don't have to. I have a plan." Raven said.

We crumbles our food together and put it in a bag. And since we don't know where the trash is, we hide it in a spare box in the corner of the room.


	9. too late

**raven(pov)**

****Our designated spot we meet at is at Robin's locker. When we hop into the T-car Robin starts with a small conversation.

"So, how was your guy's day?"

"Glorious, friend!" Starfire replied.

"Boring." Cyborg replied.

"Odd." Beastboy said.

"Terrible." I said.

"How was it terrible Raven?" He asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"She got in trouble because she pulled a girls hair and called her a bitch, then was sent to the principal's office, then was sent to the counselor for supposedly self esteem problems, then some random girl called her 'pale'!" Beastboy giggled.

"Damn, Raven, why'd you get in a fight with the girl in the first place?" Cyborg asked, amused.

"Because she got all but-hurt because I made the team lose a point, and because she called me a bitch first."

When we got home, the first thing we did was change into our usual uniforms.

Robin hopped onto the couch and turned to the news, Starfire and me decided to do home-work since we had the same math teacher , Beastboy started to cook tofu, and Cyborg went to go upgrade his 'baby'.

Robin gasped, and we all turned around from what we were doing to see what the fuss was about. He turned the TV up and as soon as we heard the name 'Brianna Simmons' we all races to see what happened.

Apparently Brianna Simmons was found dead in a forest.

"Shit." Beastboy said.

"We were not fast enough! We must find who did this now!" Starfire shouted.

"Starfire we can't. "

Starfire started sobbing .

"Don't worry Star, we will find whoever did this." Robin said lightly paying Starfire's back.

Beastboy grinned, his little fang pointing out.

"What?" Robin said.

"Nothing."

**A few days later…**

There was another surprise on the missing teenage girl from our school.


	10. FOOD FIGHT!

**Raven's(pov)**

The next day at school we held a whole assembly devoted to the dead girl.

At lunch I noticed the girl had a lot of friends. The more socially-active girls that I'm guessing were her friends, were singing "The funeral".

All this time, Starfire has been crying. A lot.

"Can one of you please make Cara stop crying? I don't want a tear-stained sandwich." I asked impatiently while holding up my ham and cheese sandwich.

"Yes, please, make her stop whining, she's ruining our song." Adistant voice replied. We all turned around, I have come face to face with the girl that I got in a fight with in P.E. She was accompanied by a couple of other friends, dressed in a-little-too-much-skin-revealing clothes, and with their make-up caked faces, glaring at Starfire, who was now confused.

"Excuse me?" Beastboy said, taking a sip of his apple juice.

"You heard me well and clear, it would help you hear a little bit better if you would take that stupid jacket off and stop being so insecure about your self." One of the brown-headed ones said while rolling her neck slightly.

"It would help if you probably didn't have a stick up your ass." I said with hatred in my voice.

"Oh the little bitch is talking now? How did your self-esteem class go?" She said with a smirk on her face.

I got up and when I was about to walk up to her, Cyborg pulled me back down.

Instead, I gave them the finger. They just laughed hysterically and looked at each other. We had captivated all the others kid's attention, who was now watching us like we were a special on ABC Family.

"I wish that we could stop fighting and continue with digesting edible food!" Starfire said, hesitating a little bit.

" Well we all don't get what we want, cry-" I interrupted the little brat by flinging food at her with my trusty spoon without her noticing.

Even though it made a little stain on her clothing, she still made a big deal out of it.

"Oops." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Fuck you!" She said while flinging her whole tray of food at me, but missing, because I'm smart enough to move out of the way.

A few moments later Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg are arueing and occasionaly fighting with their whole popular club, until the principal decides to break it up.

I swear I heard him giggle when he saw one of the girls we were fighting with covered in food.


	11. Stressful things

**Raven's(pov)**

I was handed an after-school detention slip and warned that if I continued my, and I quote, "Betoken Behavior" I would eventually get suspended for it.

Whatever.

**Starfire"s(pov)**

I'm still wondering about what the mean girl has said to me during the fight, wondering if she really meant that. I was confused. We were in our 5th period. I was so bored listening to the 'Studies of the Social.' I was not born 1 million years ago, so why should I care about these long-grey-haired-men that wore those ridiculously ugly white stockings? We were assigned to find a partner.

I stood at the wall, looking around, completely unaware of my surroundings.

"Who doesn't have a partner?" The teacher asked.

One girls hand shot up as I looked around the room, my mind on Tameran, wondering what interesting things they may be doing instead of these boring studies.

"EHM," The teacher exclaimed. I turned over to her and looked at her in a questioning manner.

"Do you have a partner Cara?" She asked me.

"No, I do not have 'The partner.'" Everyone stared at me oddly but continued into their conversation .

"Cara can you please team up with Aerona, she doesn't have a partner." She said, walking back over to her desk and finish up with assignments.

Aerona walked up to me with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Aerona." She said exending her hand out to me.

Aerona had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a simple tee that had a cute fat anime cat on it, and simple blue denim pants, and boots that matched her shirt.

I shook her hand, smiling back at her.

"So, what do you wanna work on?" She asked, sitting down and pulling papers out of her folder.

" What do we need to work on?" I asked, absentmindedly.

"Well our choices are either the Boston tea party or label coordinents on a stupid worksheet." She said pointing to the board.

"Boston tea party's easier though," She said whispering to me.

"Boston tea party it is then!" We opened the book and found the answers to our questions in no time.

In our spare time, we spent the time getting to know each other and laughing occasionally.

**BeastBoy's (pov)**

Right after school, Robin said to finish your homework so we can get right on the case about the deceased girl. After we changed into our Usual Uniforms and finally regained our Real names, we were out the door and on our way to the police station.

* * *

"The police said they haven't found any clues, but they're may have been something on the body. I want Starfire with me and the rest of you will be on a team. Titans, GO!"

Psh, typical Robin.

I turned into a blood hound as I sniffed the murder site throughly, backtracking a few times to make sure I didn't miss anything. Raven was chanting her usual Mantra, trying to scan our surroundings to see if somethings odd. Cyborgs, scanning the body. I then came across a school backpack that was deep in the forest. It had some make-up spilling out of it, so I'm just going to suggest that it belonged to the girl. I barked, in witch Raven and Cyborg were standing next to me in seconds.

I morphed back into human form, looking at the backpack. Cyborg scanned it and looked to see what it had inside. Raven was on the communicator telling Robin about my discovery.

"It doesn't have much in it, only the girl's ID and a few school stuff. Doesn't have a cell phone or anything." Cyborg said, a little confused.

Raven fed Robin the info as Cyborg talked.

"Wait a minute," Cyborg says pulling out her binder. He pointed to a concert ticket that had the date on which the girl dissapeared.

"Well, now we know she was going to a concert." We made our way back to where the police cars were parked and told them the news. They said that they'd do some more investigation on the backpack and ticket and tell us everything that they could find.

Robin was pretty pissed when we got home, claiming "He could have found more information." Raven's been Meditating ever since we got home. I know for a fact she doesn't meditate THAT long.

"Hey Rae-ven, what's up? " I said sitting down next to her and smiling.

" I'm fine. Go away." She said knitting her eyebrows together.

"Your so obvious." I said smirking.

"Obvious about what?" She raised her eyebrow and stared at me questioningly.

"Your mad about something. What are you mad about?" I asked her, rocking on my toes.

"Nothing." She continued chanting, but her face was scrunched up.

"Oh, I see, your mad about _her." _I said raising my eyebrow and smirking.

She groaned in response.

" Why are you mad about her? You totally kicked her butt." I said, remembering the girls face when Raven had insulted her in the cafeteria. I stiffled a laugh.

" Because she's a stupid, narcissistic, Barbie doll that likes to use her mouth instead of her puny brain." She answered.

I shrugged my shoulders and made my way back into the tower and off the roof.

* * *

**Raven's (Pov)**

It was finally the weekend and I've never been more than happy to wake up and realize I don't have to go to school. I let happiness take over me, but as soon as I came into the common room I eturned to my normal self, I don't need the odd stares. I fixed myself some Herbal tea, and after I finished drinking it, without thinking I made my way back to the room only to fall asleep again.


	12. Happy-Go-Lucky

**Starfire's(Pov)**

I flopped out of bed and picked a simple oufit of gym shorts and a yellow rainbow tee. I slipped them on and brushed my hair, humming. I flew down to the common room and into the kitchen. As much as I wanted to cook furlob, my favorite Tameranian dish, I pulled out the milk and some cocoa-puffs.

"Where is Raven?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I'm guessing she's sleeping." Cyborg said, also noticing Raven was not present.

"Wow Star, where are you going?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I'm going to the mall of shopping with a new friend I made. Bye!" I shouted as I flew out the doors of the tower.

I flew out to the mainland and met at the aquired place, the library. Aerona was talking quietly with a few of her friends.

"Oh hi Cara, You made it!" She cheerfully shouted as she hugged me. I began talking to her group of friends when we stopped in our tracks at the sight of a grey-convertible.

The driver looked somewhat like a teen girl, who had curly brown hair just below her shoulders, she was wearing pink shades and had a huge smirk on her face.

"Beep, Beep, Bitches." The girl said in her best Snooki impression.

We all fan-girl screamed.

Aerona had whispered to me that her friend Sage had gotten a new car.

We all hopped in her car.

"Who's the newbie?" She said, smiling and taking off her shades at me.

"This is Cara Jean, she's new at our school." Aerona explained.

"Hi Cara, I'm Sage." She gave a friendly wave.

"Nice to meet you!" I said cheerfully.

"So tell me Cara, how did it feel kicking Andie's butt the other day, along with her little flock of barbies, Hmm?" She said, gripping the steering wheel.

All eyes turned on me.

"Yes, please tell." Charity, who had natural red hair, asked hungrily for information. Her blue eyes literally screamed for all the details.

So I told them. They told me that Penny must be pretty fearless as if to stand up to Andie.

* * *

**Raven's(pov)**

I flew back down the corridor with a book in hand as I levitated over the couch. I was getting into the good part of the story when I heard a squeal as to Starfire entering the Tower.

"Oh My gosh! I had the most glorious time at the mall of shopping. Look at all this new stuff I got!" She had 5 bags in each hand, and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I also got each of you guys a present!" She cheered.

Beastboy ran so fast over to Starfire it would have made Kid Flash envious. He morphed into a green cat with these freakishly huge green eyes and started purring and cuddling Starfire's arm, begging for his present.

"Aww, you don't need to do that little one," She cooed, while picking him up and hugging him.

She dug in her bag and placed a new Call of Duty game. Beastboy jumped off the counter and morphed back into a human.

"Sweet!" He said, grabbing the game, then jabbing it into the GameStation.

"I got you a new computer for you Cyborg, I was hoping you can use it to install it into the T-car." She said, handing him over the box.

"Yes! Thanks Star, your the best!" and with that, he raced over to the garage.

"Here Robin, I got you a new set of Nun-chuks." She gave him the bag. Robin took one look at it, and grew a mischivious smile upon his face, and flew out the door and to the Training room.

"Here Raven, I got you the whole series that you've been wanting." My eyes grew wide. Oh. My. Gosh.

THE WHOLE IRON BUTTERFLY SERIES! AWESOME!

I snatched the book out of her hands and began reading immediately.

I heard her giggle as she approached me.

"My new friends think you are'the cool.' " She said. I froze in my tracks.

Really?

"Thanks, Star." I said.

"Your welcome."

She flew to her bedroom humming pretty loud.


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**Raven's(pov)**

I can't concentrate on the teacher thanks to two certain students who is quietly yelling at each-other.

"You know you really shouldn't be dating her Theo." The girl snapped. The girl had short blonde hair and bangs and green eyes.

"Mind your business Fidel and concentrate on getting YOUR shit together, and stop worrying about me." The boy glared at her while she sat there, caught off guard.

"POTTY MOUTH!" She shouted accidently out loud. Everyone looked at her quizzically.

"Ehm, if you wouldn't mind," The teacher said giving her a look that screams death.

"Sorry miss." The girl said now twirling her hair.

As soon as the teacher turned around continuing her lesson, she immediately turned around to the boy named Theo, returning his glare.

"All I'm saying is your-" She took a deep breath.

"All I'm saying is your girlfriends bitching is getting on my nerve. If you were a real brother, you would at least talk to her about it." She said.

"Oh look at you, who's the foul mouth now?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"No, actually, it's primarily a synonym for complaining. You would knowthat if you actualy did your reading homework instead of making out froughtingly with your girlfriend."

Theo rolled his eyes and concentrated on his assignment for once.

"Besides, I caught her cheating on you." She mumbled, loud enough for her brother to hear.

He froze into place, his eyes conversation ended there, they didn't speak another word to each other. I moved uneasily in my seat, feeling the tension between the two.

Unfortunately for me, my locker happened to be right next to the girl. One other guy that had a simple blue and white shirt on ran up to her with a frown on his face.

"You didn't tell him did you? I know he saw."

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I did." She said, looking pretty satisfied with herself.

"Why?" He said, his eyes going wide, looking like she wanted to strangle Fidel.

"You knew you were treading on dangerous waters. You knew you wasn't supposed to do it. Besides, he's my brother, why would I not?"

She looked pretty confused. They continued talking until the dude turned his eyes on me and squinted.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He said folding his arms, Fidel whipped her head around and looked at me questioningly.

"What does it look like?" I asked in my usual monotone.

"Please excuse yourself from our conversation." The girl asked politely.

"I'm excused." I said. Obvious that I wasn't going to continue to my own business, she sighed.

"Why must you know?" She said crossing her arms.

"Well, I wouldn't have known, but thanks to your pointless bickering, I overheard." I said.

She looked ashamed for a moment, then looked back at me.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" She asked, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"FIDEL!" The boy yelled.

" Shut it, Hayden!" She sneered.

* * *

**lunch**

I kind of felt bad that I wouldn't be sitting with the rest of the titans, and when I passed they're table, they were pretty confused, but later caught the drift, as I was hauled to a different one. One of the girl's stood up and pointed at me.

"Oh no. Oh hell no she's not sitting with us." Unforntanetly, it was the-ever-so-famous-Andie. I got my tray and was about to move tables because, I really didn't feel like hearing her shit right now. Sadly, Fidel grabbed my shirt and yanked me back down.

"Come on please Andie, besides, she knows." At the beginning, she smiled at Andie, but later it turned into a glare.

Andie sat back down and avoided eye contact.

"What do you know?" She asked me, stabbing her carrot.

"You cheated someone."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"That's it?"

I nodded.

"I didn't ask to be here." I said finishing off my apple sauce.

"Then why don't you leave?" She asked.

"My pleasure." I sneered at her.

" Penny, sit. Andie, shut up and eat your carrots." Fidel said. I rolled my eyes and chanted my mantra inside my head.

Fidel told me all kinds of stuff, feeding me more information about it when Andie wasn't looking.

"Sounds like you don't like her." I said in my trademark monotone.

"I don't . The only reason I sit at this table is because my brother didn't want to leave me out." She said, glaring at Andie.

"Andie's a slut. She been with four guys ever since he hooked up with my brother. And I'm sick of it. Tell you what, Andie is coming over at my house tonight, I'll tape the whole scene for you when they start fighting. It'll be hilarious." She said, grinning evily.

"Yay." I said, I managed a small smile. Soon we were talking about books. Wow.

* * *

**Beastboy's(pov)**

I watched Raven enviously. If that girl can make her smile and laugh, then I could to! My jokes are funny! I dropped the issue when Starfire tapped my shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked fumbling with her fingers.

"Sure."

She dragged me out to the hall.

"Guess what?! My new friends is over the sleep at our home!" She said smiling.

"What?! What about the rest of us! They are going to know where we live ! IN A BIG T! ST-CARA!"

Her hands flew to her mouth.

"I did not think about that." She looked sad.

"You should probably go tell the others, and your friends." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, correct Bea-Jake." She said.

"But that's not what I wanted to tell you. I was seeing if you can, maybe, help plan the sleepover?" She asked, blushing.

"What? Like plan a girl's sleepover? FOR GIRLS?"

"Yes, I told them some boys would come." She said blushing furiously.

"And since you seem like the party type, do you wanna help?"

I blinked.

"Well, first before I make up my mind, Ima have to tell them." I said, pointing to Cyborg and Robin.

"Yes please do!" She hugged me then skipped off to the table. Typical Starfire.

* * *

**Raven's(pov)**

Starfire has dragged me along in her little sleepover. We are having it at our friends house. I was busy watching the video Fidel texted me over and over, laughing subconciously. All the titans, including Starfire's friends were all in Sage's grey convertible, listenings to the music and talking. I'm so glad I brought my books. This girl named Charity kept on trying to shove her cleavage in Beastboy's and Cyborg's face, but they were so dumb they didn't even notice. That didn't stop her from was talking to Starfire and Sage was talking to Aerona. I was trying to read my book by pulling my blanket over my head and secretly used my powers to see, thanks to my now completely white eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	14. Sleepver! (part 1 more to come)

When we entered Sage's home, we immediately began setting up camp. We all decided to sleep in her huge living room. I claimed the long couch, Sage claimed the other long couch, Starfire called the small couch, and Beastboy decided to sleep in a chair. The others slept on the floor due to the fact they had sleeping bags. I was forced into every game.

"I'm hungry." Aerona said.

"Me to." I mumbled.

Charity opened the fridge, but glared at Sage when she found it empty.

"What? We are here to have fun. This isn't a resturaunt." Sage said putting her hand on her hips, returning the glare.

Beastboy dug in his bag and started eating a tofu sandwich.

"I took the liberty in bringing the snacks to digest." Starfire dug in her bag and they passed a few chips to everyone, then placing soda on the counter.

After we ate, we had a vote on which movie to watch, and landed on the movie ' The haunted house' with Sage saying it was informational and we must know what to do.

However, the movie had various scenes that made me uneasy, but I had to laugh when he said the door opened when he was doing his new move on her called the'tornado', and how he showed 'the earthquake'. I should've known any movie with the Wayne brothers was going to be funny.

When the movie was over, Sage had a smug look on her face.

"Let's play truth or dare." She said squinting as her grin reminded me of cheschire cat.

We all agreed, but I kept quiet. You see, I read enough books to know where this was going. She had a plan and she intended to make whatever she wanted, happen. I still ended up playing either way.

"Truth or dare Penny?" She asked, a smirk on her face. I pursed my lips.

"Truth."

"Cool. Who's your favorite member of the teen titans? Mine is Beastboy. There's something about him that just makes me wanna faint. He's hot." She muttered the last part, looking dreamily at the ceiling. Beastboy blushed and kept quiet, and pulled on his hood.

"Raven. " I said, trying not to smile.

"Your turn."

"Truth or Dare Charity." I made sure I said it loudly so she can hear and not be caught trying to adjust her cleavage. God, saved her from some embarrasment.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" I asked, fake curiosity gleaming off my eyes.

She blushed but answered anyway.

"No." She said, suddenly getting interested in her hands. Aerona silently giggled.

"Your turn."

"Raven, truth or dare." I frowned. If I say truth she'll ask me an embarrassing question back for payback.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss him." She pointed at Beastboy, who was too busy looking at his hands and squeezing his cheeks.

My mouth dropped to the ground and my stomach feel out and exploded.

"What?" I said leaning forward to see if I heard correctly. Everyone was avoiding my glare.

"Kiss Jake, your welcome to use the closet if you'd like." She said, crossing her arms and smirking.

Beastboy snapped up at the sound of his undercover name.

"Jake what?" He asked, unaware. I glared at him and he gulped.

"Penny gets to kiss you. Congratulations." Charity said, grinning even wider.

"Oh." He said, looking at the floor, muttered.

"To the closet, lets get this moving."

I blinked.

Starfire was smiling at the ground twisting her hair, Robin was looking at pictures tapping his fingers against the carpet, Cyborg was studying his stupid holygraphic ring, Aerona was biting her lip and looking at her sleeping bag, and Sage was giggling silently, looking at her legs.

Me and Beastboy shut the closet door and I yanked on the light.

"What are we going to do?" He was scared.

"Fake kiss." I scoffed. I turned around and started making kissy noises.

He also turned around and started making kissy noises, a little louder than he was supposed to. I punched him in the stomach, and he was gonna let out a cry of pain but I cupped my hand over his mouth.

"I don't want them to get any ideas, so lets keep it simple and do it like professionals." I sneered at him.

We came out of the closet, not wanting to be in there to long, and I was still glaring. Starfire's smile has been widened like cheschire cat, she was still avoiding my gaze.

Charity laughed, clutching the side of her stomach.

"I can not BELIEVE that." She laughed.

We finished playing truth or dare, it got pretty intense.

Our next game was something called cell phone hide and seek. It where one player has a cell phone, and we have to make the house pitch black. The hider hides and must call the house phone everyonce in a while to give a clue to where he/she is hiding. I'm the hider. I turned on my cell phone and helped make the house pitch black, then I told them Ima go hide.

I hid somewhere simple, like in there computer room in the closet. After a while, I called.

"I'm somewhere lonely dark." I said.

I heard in the backround, that I'm in their washer room. I hung up, hearing their footsteps creep past the closet room door. When they coudn't find me after ten minutes, they finally decided to come into the computer room, using my powers(no I intended to be competitive,) I teleported to the living room. I could see Aerona digging through the computer room closet, where I had been a few minutes ago. I made a few loud stomping noises on purpose, so when they whisked around I flew down the hall and upstairs. I hid in her room I'm guessing. I flopped down on her bed. Wow, her bed was soft. I decided to make another phone call.

"Hello?" Sage answered the phone.

" I'm somewhere where you rest, I decided to give you an easy one." I said grinning. I heard her communicate to the others.

"My room!" She shouted. I heard their footsteps race upstairs, and I decided to play fair and ran out the room, into the bathroom. When they found out I wasn't there, I silently giggled to myself. You rest in a tub don't you, during a bath , right?

"Damn she's good." I heard Robin say. When they decided to do a second search in her room, I quietly flew downstairs, and into one of the kitchen cabinets. This is a classic. I gave them another call.

I giggled and slammed the door of the cabinet putting the phone close up to it so they can hear it. I hung up. I heard them quietly converse on where I am. They were getting no-where, so I slammed the cabinet door again. They zoomed downstairs and started looking. I stayed quiet ,trying to keep my breathing low. Oh No. Someone was checking through the cabinets. I bit my lip and braced myself. When they got to my cabinet, I pounced on whoever opened it and stood up, looking at Beastboy's body, which was sprawled, and his face that was shocked.

"Took you guys long enough." I said, smirking.

"What, was that for?" Beastboy said, quickly pulling up his hoodie before someone saw.

"I had to get out somehow." I said, in my usual monotone.

"Well, ouch." He glared at me.


	15. Hide and-Seek

Sage called hiding next as she pulled out her grey I phone5 out of her white denim shorts. She started texting, then laughed. She looked up at us, and blushed.

"Sorry, I had a message."

She skipped down the hall, her curly hair flopping with her.

"See you on the other side!" She said, raising her hand in the air and waving as she skipped away.

We waited a few seconds when Cyborg(John Woodall) decided to speak.

"We should all split up. We have a better chance at finding her quicker. I walked upstairs and looked around._Where would I hide?_ I looked in my old hiding spots, but she wasn't there. The house phone rang.

"I'm hiding somewhere where all the bad guys go." She giggled._Where the bad guys go?_

"SHE'S SOMEWHERE WHERE ALL THE BAD GUYS GO!" I shouted to no one in particular, I just hope they heard so they can find her. I recieved another phone call while hopelessly wondering around.

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored. I'll even make a sound." I heard a soft _bump._ I walked downstairs to gather the others, where I heard another faint _bump._ The bumps got louder, and soon stuff started clashing.

* * *

**_The killers (pov :D)_**

_My hand was clasped around her mouth, as she fidgeted and struggled to get my hands off her. She even tried the-lick-the-hand trick, but I still managed a tight grip around her mouth. She was crashing into vases, dressers, etc. She kept kicking my legs mumbling stuff, trying to scream. But I managed to keep Sage in check. She bit my hand. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out as she kicked me in between the legs. Then, she started screaming and running out the room like a mad woman, but before she could get her left foot out the door I grabbed her waist and slammed her head down on the brown wooden counter in the room. Her body fell limply into my hands. I saw another girl, with short violet hair bolting for the room. Using my powers, I turned invisible, Sage too, since she was in my hold. I invisibly walked to the corner of the room. Since she couldn't see me, the girl with the violet hair looked around suspiciously, quietly chanting her name, Sage. Three others girls and boys stepped into the room, some confused, some looking around like the purple-dyed-haired girl._

_"Penny , where is she?" This red head said. She began biting her fingernails, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought. She also started looking._

_"I don't know. I heard a scream. Don't tell me you guys didn't hear it." The girl with the short hair said._

_"I am worried now, please Sage come out wherever you are concealed from us." This one girl said, who had auborn hair, and these ridiculously short eyebrows. When no one came out, She started tapping her shoe, then completely ruining the room trying to find the girl._

_"I'm calling her cellphone." This one girl said, who had long blonde hair, pulled out her flip-phone and began dialing._

_"SAGE WHERE ARE YOU?" This one guy said who was wearing a hoodie. Why was he wearing a hoodie in doors?_

_"I'm calling nine-one-one." The blonde one said. With that, I slipped out of the window with Sage's unconcious body dragging behind me, wanting to get away from their pity party._

* * *

**_Authors note: ha! Twist! I'm really happy right now, becuase even though my legs hurt, I got 27th place at my cross-country meet! Last time I got 33rd out of what, like sixty? Pretty awesome! More to come. R&R please!_**


	16. What? NO!

**Starfire's(pov)**

I was becoming worried, and confused, where was she? This wasn't fun anymore.

Aerona looked up at the ceiling, fuming.

"FUCK!" She shouted. She collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing.

I sat down and patted her back, hoping to console her.

"Perhaps, she is no longer in the room, but downstairs or in other areas of the home." I said, with a reasuring look on my face, despite my auborn locks who were annoying me, getting in my face.

"You can be right!" Rae- I mean Penny said, raising her finger rightously in the air. She bolted for the staircase, and Aerona and me decided to follow. Robin (CAMERON), Beastboy(Jake), Cyborg(John) , and Charity said they would stay and look upstairs. After an hour, we STILL couldn't find her. We tried calling her phone again. It FINALLY answered.

"Hello?" Aerona said. putting the phone up to her ear which was hiding in a curtain of her blonde hair.

She put it on speaker phone, so every one could hear.

No one talked on the other line, you just heard soft moans and clattering of metal. I raised my eyebrow up , trying to shake the image out of my head. I then noticed she wasn't in the house, or else we would have heard the noises on the other end. The call ended, and something told me she answered the call with her butt. But the other side of my brian told me otherwise. The call ended.

"What was that?" Charity said, with a suspicious eye.

" I have no idea." Beastboy said.

"She is not present in the home." I said with a soft voice.

"WHAT?" Everyone said in unison.

"We must call the police." I said, drumming my fingers on the side of my legs.

"We are dead shit." Aerona muttered as she dialed the number.

"Hello? Yes. Their is another missing person. Sage Newberry. Yes, I would also like to say she has her phone on her, so see if you can track that please. No, I'm her ?-no, I'm sure it's okay, her parents trus- WHAT? YOU CAN'T FIND HER NOW?" Aerona grip on the phone tightened to keep her hand from throwing it across the room.

"ALL BECAUSE SHE WASN'T MISSING FOR 24 HOURS YET? NO I-" The phone hung up. Aerona muttered a string of curses.

"They said she isn't proclaimed 'missing' unless she has been missing for at least 24 hours." Aerona said with a frown on her face.

Charity, started weeping on the bed.

"I'm sure we will find her, just" Robin said, consoling her but was interrupted.

"What if she has been kidnapped by that one dude who kidnapped that one girl? Brianna? Yeah, her." Charity said with a weak, dry voice.

We all feel silent. Couldn't be. From what I could tell, Sage was a strong girl, and I only just met her, she had to be okay. We decided to clean up , while Aerona sat with Charity to console her as she kept trying to reach Sage.

* * *

_**Author's note: mwahahahaha.**_


	17. Holy

Aerona called Sage's mom.

"Hello?" Aerona said, twisting a lock of her blonde hair. I can tell she was nervous about saying that her daughter was kidnapped during a sleepover.

"We can't find Sage."

Aerona cringed, Sage's mom must be yelling.

"We were playing a game of Hide-and Go-Seek in the dark, Sage was hiding, and we heard screams so we went up to go get her, and she was like gone. The window was open, but we didn't see anything."

Aerona bit her lip, trying to hide her tears.

"We understand. I'm going to go find her." Aerona cringed even more, and hung up.

"She wants us out of her house. NOW."

We packed up and all gathered outside. Starfire, Charity and Sage were throwing a weeping party, and the rest of us stared off into the distance in silence.

Aerona got up and started walking.

"Where are you going?" Charity asked through her tears, despite that the fact her mascara was running.

"They must've left a clue,"

"Aerona we have to go home." Charity argued.

"Go home when my best friend I've known since kingdergarden was kidnapped in her own home, and us coming to late? I don't think so."

"We can look in the morning. Early." Charity offered.

Aerona turned, her glare seeping into Charity's skin. She finally dropped it.

"FINE." She began walking, and Charity caught up with her.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Charity said meekly.

After they were out of sight, we turned to each other.

* * *

**Killer's (POV)**

_Sage was whispering in her sleep, didn't no she was a talker, that's when it occurred to me she wasn't asleep, she just woke up, but she was so weak, all she could say was "No."_

_I gently put her on the bed, and cuffed her up._

_"How are you today, Sage?" Her grey eyes fluttered open as she looked around her surroundings. Her eyes turned to me, then her expression turned cold as she glared at me._

_I smiled in return._

_"Let me out." She demanded._

_"No , but thanks for your suggestment."_

_She started screaming so I slapped her across the face.I laughed and left the room this was going to be fun._

* * *

**Sage's (pov)**

I am pissed. One moment I'm hosting a sleepover and hiding in the cabinet of my mom's bedroom, the next I wake up to find that I was kidnapped by this dude. This is so fucking awesome. I tried to tug at the chains that was holding me against the bed. What was he planning to do to me? Am I goona die? I really hope he was one of those amatuer kidnappers who will just place you in a chair and do nothing with you, and I hope he wa not good at hiding his tracks. But then again, I'd never thought of myself being kidnapped, so I could be wrong. I remembered my phone as I peered at the side of my shorts. Yay. My trusty cellphone was sticking out. Now if only I had a way to reach it. I was trying to get my arm further down the chain so I could pick it up. But then it rang. Loud. The man came back in and snatched my cellphone away from me, and then threw it at the wall, then going to get a bat, then smashing it before my eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, bitch." He pointed at me and left the room.

Wow. I try to slip my arms or legs out of the chains. Crap. Since I still had my shoes on, I slipped them off, and with grace I slipped my feet out of the chains. I yanked at my arm chains, a few cuts here and there. Then those cuts became rashes and even bigger cuts. I ignored the pain and continued to yank. Eventually I them out, and started for the door. Only the man met me there too. He held me at gunpoint.

Shit.

I took a deep breath and didn't move.

"Get your ass back in that fucking bed." He demanded. I slowly backed up until I bumped against the bed. He still held me at gun point. I stood there, I didn't go any further.

He started yelling at me, and I could tell at moments notice he was getting pissed.

He fired the gun.

I ducked.

He kept shooting at me, but I kept dodging, and eventually I pushed him out of the way, causing the gun to slip and I ran out of the room, and out the house. We were in the middle of the forest. I was determining which way to go when I heard shots and yelling, and I quickly ran left, without thinking. I can tell he was right behind me.


	18. Highschool

**Raven's (pov)**

Starfire is totally drained of happiness. She mopes around, all day, every day, she crys a lot, and when she does try to conversate, all she wants to talk about it Sage. Sage has been missing for two weeks now.

Starfire's a total wreck.

Right now we are at school, walking side by side, and as usual now, Starfire is looking at the floor, looking distraught. She accidently pushed this girl and knocks over her books, but still she keeps walking, I glance back and hope the girl won-

"Hey," We turn around to see Andie. Goddammit, can she jsut pick up her stupid books and get on with her life? What the hell is this girls problem?

"You knocked over my books." She said pointing at Starfire.

"I apoligize, It's just that-"

"There is no fucking excuse for you to knock over my books, dammit. " She sneered.

"I know, I 'm just feeling-"

"No one gives a fuck about what you feel. Don't ever knock over my books, bitch." She scowled. I walked up to her and got in her face.

"Will you just get your stupid books and get on with your life? Or do you have to get in everyone's fucking face just so they can hear your stupid shit every time they make a mistake?"

"First, back the fuck up, bitch. "

She pushed me. She_ pushed_ me.

"Why do you have to defend everyone all the time? Is Cara over there too fucking scared to stand up for herself? Is she really that vulnerable? "

"She's a lot more capable than you will ever imagine. And I'll make sure you will have your ass handed to you."

"Oh no, I'm so intimidated. Please, Prince charming come and -"

I socked her across the face. Hard.

She pounced on me and started punching me in the face, so I folded my legs on my stomach then shot out. She flipped off of me, landing on her back. She scrambled up and and threw a punch. I dodged, and leg-swiped her. Not knowing that three other girls were coming, they jumped me out of no-where. I fought to control that I can't use my powers, shielded myself, and fought back after a while.

"Stop!" I could hear Starfire scream in the backround.

They still fought. "Stop!" I heard her shout once again.

The all of a sudden the four bitches were off of me and thrown across the hall floor, too where all the students scrambled against there lockers jsut so they could get a clear view. I jumped to my feet. Starfire blushed, I was the only one that knew she had used a bit of her Super Strength to get them off.

The principal came down, and yelled at us for a good five minutes, and then I guess Cyborg, Robin, and Beastboy were watching because after that, they dragged us away.

"What happened back there? Are you okay Raven?" Beastboy asked, glancing at us both.

"We have gotten in a fight with Andie." Starfire said.

"Dude, Rae-ven your eye is like black, and your lip is bleeding."

"Don't you think I know that? I wish I could use my powers. " I scoffed.

"You guys got in trouble." Robin stated.

"No duh." I snickered.


	19. Psh

**Starfire's (pov)**

Beastboy was repeatedly checking if Raven was okay, Robin was scolding us for not keeping our Profile low, and Cyborg was trying to talk the principal to see if there could be another reasonable punishment. Didn't work.

We were at the principal's office, along with those, clorbags, and Principal determined we were suspended from school for a week. Raven had explained suspension to me, since I sat there, confused as durblob! And Durblobs can get confused about everything.

Our suspension started now, so Raven and I walked home, that is, until we were out of sight, and started flying. Things were being engulfed in black and either bended, blown up, or shattered. I looked at Raven to see if she was okay. She had a huge scowl on her face.

"Friend Raven, are you okay?"

"No."

"Your emotions are out of control."

"I know. I need to meditate."

* * *

As soon as I got home, I started my homework. When I was done with that, I was making glorfaben for myself. After I played with Silkie.

When Raven was finally done with meditating, she came in the living room and started reading her current book, _The Maze Runner._ I watched TV,till I finally had enough of it and turned my gaze to her. She flipped a few pages, squinted her eyes , and finally looked up at me.

"What." She said plainly.

"I'm bored."

"Cool."

She returned ot her book, but I kept staring at her.

"What?" She finally said, getting sick of me staring at her like that.

"Do you wish to go to the mall of shopping with me? We can go to the topic of hot, and you know, just look around." I offered.

She focused on me before answering.

"Fine. Let me go get ready before you pounce on me and drag me out the door." She said in her trademark monotone. She left to her room. After a few moment, I realized that every one was out of school, so I called Charity.

"Hello?" CHarity answered from the other end.

"Hi."

"I heard you got suspended today? Why?" She asked.

"Me and Penny have gotten in "The fight" with Andie."

"Oh. Did you win?"

"I do not know if we were victorious."

"Oh." She said, and she scoffed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mr. Benson was the only happy teacher today."

"That is wonderful for him!"

"No it's not wonderful."

I cocked my head in confusion.

"Why must you say that?"

"How can a man be happy when one of their students is missing and has been missing for like two and a half weeks?"

"I do not know. Maybe he has coping mechanisms." I offered.

"Psh, Whatever. He never really liked Sage anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well Sage always got in trouble with him, she always talked back."

"Oh."

"So, are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Good."

"Ok Star, I'm ready."Raven shouted in the backround.

"Okay, just a sec!" I shouted back.

"Hey Charity, you wanna come to the mall of shopping with me and Penny?"

"No. I have a lot of homework."

"Okay. I have to go now. Bye!" I hung up and ran towards Raven, who was standing at the end of the hallway.

"I am ready!"

"Cool. Let's go."

* * *

**At the Mall of shopping**

Raven slipped into Hot Topic, as I meandered around the store. I went into Claire's got a few pair's of earrings and jewelry, and eventually I found myself at Game Station. I looked around when I saw Batman. The video game read:_Injustice: The gods among us._

"Ooo." I picked it up and looked behind it. It showed what looked like Cyborg, why it had the same name as him, and what looked like Raven, with also the same name. I went up to the clerk.

"Who are these people?" I pointed to the woman and the boy.

"That is Cyborg and Raven from the Teen titans." He answered back, giving a small smile.

"They make video games of the teen titans?"

"Yes."

"Glorious!" I bursted with happiness. Oddities, but it was most exciting to have a video game that have our characters in it!

I purchased it and started for my favorite store, Burlington. After I shopped there, I pulled out my communicator and called Raven.

"Hey." She answered.

"I am done shopping, are you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm by," She looked around.

"I'm by the stupid disney store and Foot locker.

I rounded a few corridors until I spotted short, purple hair.

I walked up to her.

"What did you buy?"

"I'll show you at home. Let's go."


	20. Bad girls win

**Starfire's(pov)**

We got home and placed our shopping items on the counter.

"Ehm." Came a voice. I turned around to see Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy with their arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

"So Raven you do shopping. Learn a new thing everyday." Beastboy said smirking. Raven glared at him and continued to pull out items.

"Please Raven, Show me what you have purchased from the mall of shopping!" I squealed.

Raven rolled her eyes and showed me a crop top. It was black. She laid it down as everyone watched. She then took out a black jean vest. She laid the down also. Then she took out black jean shorts. and laid them down.

"Very pretty." I said. I really thought it was, I would have liked it more colorful though.

She took out a few more oufits, until she took out two packs of bubblegum and stuck two pieces in her mouth.

"What? I like bubblegum."

"Wow Raven. I never thought you'd actually wear oufits like that." Beastboy said in utter shock.

"Whatever. They are actually for good purposes, believe it or not." She said.

Sure they are.

I pulled out some of my stuff. I had bought jewelry, some articles of clothing, and I pulled out the video game.

"This video game includes Robin or Nightwing, Cyborg and Raven. It is called Injustice:Gods among us." I said.

Cyborg snatched it from my hand and jammed it into the gamestation.

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven got out controllers.

"Umm, Raven, didn't you think video games were pointless?" Robin asked his eyes huge with confusion.

"They are not dumb when I am in them, I going to cream your asses." Raven said with a game face.

Me and Beastboy plopped down on the couch and watched. After the match, Raven won.

"Man, how could you win? And beat ME?" Cyborg complained.

"Because I have better powers than you." Raven snapped.

"No you don't." Cyborg pointed out.

"Wanna bet?" Raven flew up in the air, her eyes glowing white, her hands enveloped with black energy.

"No thanks."Cyborg said, scared.

"Thought so." Raven sat down.

* * *

I was playing with Silkie in my room when I got a call from Aerona.

"Hey, I need to go pick up something, I don't wanna go alone. Wanna come?"

"I would be delighted," I answered back.

"Cool, I'll be there in a sec." She answered back cooly.


	21. Crash

**Starfire's (pov)**

I hopped in the car with Aerona, she finally told me what's up. She had to get 'checked'.

"What does this mean?"

She looked over at me as if I were the craziest thing in the world.

"Girl Stuff."

"Oh."

We were driving down the road , with Aerona and I talking about the stuff I got from the mall, her appointment, and learning how to drive. We did not notice the speeding car behind us.

The car was coming up fast behind our car, and when Aerona noticed it, she pulled off to the side, giving the speeding car some space. But she was to late. The car who was moving very fast crashed into the back of our car, which swerved in circles , bumping the bridge that seperated us from the edge of the road. Our car was litteraly teetering off the bridge, threatening to fall. The speeding car however,fell off the bridge and plummented into the ocean.

Aerona had bumped her head pretty hard on the steering wheel, ending her screams. I struggled to free myself and Aerona of the seat belt, ignoring the pain from my injuries. My head was throbbing and my arm probably broke or something, I don't know. Once I freed myself, I had to come up with a plan for us to get out without falling. I made the slghtest move to free Aerona and once I did, I dragged her body over to my seat, which probably wasn't the right thing to do.

We fell off the bridge and into the ocean.

* * *

**Raven's (pov)**

"Hey Raven, do you know where Star is?" Robin asked.

" Umm, she went with her friends somehwhere." I said ,keeping my eyes on the book.

"Do you know how long she's been gone?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope." I said plainly. Why were they asking me this?

"Well, let me tell you. They've been gone for more than three hours, it's like, midnight." Robin shouted.

I slowly lowered my book and gently tossed it onto the counter.

"And this is my problem because?"I asked.

I swear Robin's eyeballs were going to blow out of his sockets and catch on fire.

Beastboy ran into the room, his eyes filled with worry.

"Guys, you may want to see this..." He held out his hand toward the TV. Then grabbing the remote and turning it on, it flashed to the news. The headlines said:

**_Three Girls Injured in Car Crash: Breaking News_**

It showed what looked like Starfire and Aerona, they didn't show the third girl.

* * *

**Beastboy's (pov)**

We all were in the hospital in what seemed like seconds. Starfire was in room 301. She was sleeping, and I can see she had a broken arm and a bandage wrapped around her head.

The doctors said she suffered the least of problems compared to the other two girls, Aerona had suffered a mild concussion and is still recovering. The third girl, I Don't know. After a while, tarfire finally woke up.

"What happened? Are you okay? Who did this?" Robin kept plaquing her with questions, but she just shook her head wearily, silencing him.

"Sage is okay now." Starfire said quietly.

"I hope." She added.

"Isn't Sage- you know?" Raven asked, shifting from foot to foot.

"No, she is the third girl, also the person who had ran into us." Starfire said. We were all in a state of shock, it was so quiet I bet no one was breathing.

"How is she doing?" Cyborg asked, placing a gentle hand on her weak shoulders.

" I have heard she is in a coma. She has been under water the longest an suffered the greatest of accidents." Starfire stated.


	22. Detention sucks

**Yeah... This story may look like its going no where... but in case you didnt know... Ive been dropping clues all along. Now to the serious part... Ive been losing readers.**

* * *

**Ravens (pov)**

Two days later, Sage hasn't woke up from her coma. She's plugged on life support. Starfire was finally able to leave the hospital, although she can't get her cast wet, Aerona, who has recovered from her injuries but she's staying home the next few days.

The question is why did Sage suddenly reappear and come speeding down a highway and end up falling off a bridge?

We all sat in the living room.

"Did you see where Sage was coming from?" Robin asked Starfire, pacing back and forth.

"No. I believe we were doing the 'chatting' we didn't notice." Starfire stated.

"When did you guys notice and how did it happen?"

"We noticed when she was a few yards from us, and Aerona started to pull out of the way, but it was too late and the car crashed into the back of our car,causing us to swerve and hit the bridge, but we weren't hit with enough force to knock us off, jsut leave us literally hanging off the bridge." Starfire said, fumbling with her hands.

"How did you fall?"

"I unbuckled my seat belt and since Aerona was knocked out, I was trying to drag her body towards my door, and thats when we fell off."

"How did you get out? Beastboy asked.

"I sort of used my powers to get back on the highway and walked to the hospital."

"Did you happen to see Sage's license plate number?" Cyborg asked.

" She didn't have a license plate." Starfire replied.

* * *

I was picking clothes for tomorrow, since we get to go back to school.

"Why did you choose _that?" _Beastboy asked.

"School reasons."

"School Reasons." He said back to me, sarcastically.

"Fine I'll pick another one."

I brought my plain jacket, and I picked the usual, a simple T-shirt and shorts.

"Better."

I rolled my eyes.

"Your welcome, dad." I put a lot of emphasis into the last word.

* * *

At school, I was sitting in homeroom, with Robin passing notes to me as usual, or just secretly drawing out what could have led Sage to do that while the teacher was busy. I took out a pack of gum and started chewing when he handed out a worksheet.

"Ehm,Penny, mind telling us why you are chewing gum?" The teacher asked.

"Because it helps the brain think better." I answered in my usual monotone.

"Well you'll have a lot of time to think during detention, dear." He quickly wrote me a detention slip, my face slipped into a frown.

* * *

**Detention :)**

I started to do my homework, and when I was done with that, I started reading my book.

"Hey."

I turned around to see Theo smiling at me.

"Hi." I concentrated on my book.

"What are you in here for?"

"Chewing gum."

"This is boring."

"I agree."

"Did you hear about-"

" Sorry if I interrupted your conversation, maybe you didn't hear me clearly. GET TO WORK." The teacher said.

"Old Mr. Benson." Theo mumbled.

A boy walked in on that moment.

"Hey, When are you done? I thought you didn't have to stay after school."

For some reason this boys voice annoyed me very much, it was familiar.

"Well you thought wrong." I blurted out. Realizing what I had said, I blushed and looked down.

The teacher glared at me, and the boy just blinked.

"Not a peep I wanna hear from your mouth." The teacher sneered.

"No shit Sherlock." I retorted back, kind of angry he got all up in my face.

The teacher grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the seat, pulling me towards the door. I struggled to get out of his grip, but it made no effort.

He was leading me to the principles office.

Great.

I plopped down on a chair and the principle sighed and looked at Mr. Benson.

"You take care of it, I'm done with this girl." Mr. Benson said and stormed out of the room.

"Now, now, Little Miss Sunshine what are you in here for today now?" Sarcasm spread through her voice.

"I don't know. Just trying to be honest with him."

"Do you want another suspension?" She asked.

"No, but thanks." I stated.

"Indeed. This is a pass, only becuase I'm tired of seeing your face. Get out of my office and go back to detention please." She ordered.

I went back into detention, all the students curious eyes on me, the Teacher and that annoying boy staring at me when I got back to my seat.

* * *

**Beastboy's (pov)**

I picked up Raven since the resto f the titans were busy, she plopped down in the passenger seat.

"What'd you do this time? " I was highly amused.

" I got in detention for chewing gum, and I was sent to the principles office for being smart with him." She replied.

I laughed.

"Whats wrong with you and schools?"

"I don't know."

I shrugged my shoulders.

She looked out the window and started fumbling with her folder. I raised an eyebrow but continued to keep my eyes on the road.

She took out a note and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I got a note in my locker today. It says :** Bye.**

"Maybe your secret admirer is moving somewhere and wants you to know." I grinned.

She punched in my arm and threw the note out the window.

"Whatever."


	23. Fidel

**Fidels (pov)**

I usually go out on a hike every Saturday, vitamin D calls.

I go out on my usual hike, in my good boots I recently bought for climbing. I go through the large tunnel, and by the time I finished with that, my blonde hair is sticking to my face, thanks to sweating.. So I pull it back into a ponytail and continue climbing. I climb up the rock wall, revealing a clear path all the way at the top. As I'm walking a notice a small wooden house. I shake my head. Must be boy or girl scouts probably.

"I continued to walk, when something stopped my legs from moving forward.

I don't know what I was witnessing, or what I should do.

I saw a man, dressed in black ,his face too, dragging something. He was dragging it to a cave, and I swear he saw me. I ran as fast as I can, down the rock wall, through the tunnel , and back to my car. I didn't stop driving till I got home.

* * *

When I got home, Theo had his lame friends over, and they were anxiously talking, hovering over the kitchen table.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"We're having a party." I cocked my head.

"Really? Where?"

"Over here." Theo said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Did you ask mom? You know what happened last time."

"Yes, I did ask mom. She just said put away all fragile items and make sure to clean up."

"How much people get to go?"

" Doesn't matter. But she said I have to let you in invite a couple of your friends to 'be nice'."

"Well isn't that nice of her... fine."

Theo and his friends started giggling, grinning, or either bumping chests.

"Losers." I muttered as I went into my own room.

* * *

**Raven's (pov)**

At school the next day, I was in my usual class with Fidel. Me and Fidel are pretty much friends, you can say, I guess.

We were inturrupted of our note-passing by the teacher.

"Class, we have a new student. Kind of, he's just moving up from one of the lower classes." The teacher said.

When I saw the student, my jaw dropped. I could see his fang show from underneath his hood, a sure sign he was smirking, and he was looking right at me.

_Beastboy._

He sat down in front of me with a smile on his face, despite his hoodie.

I kicked his foot with my foot, trying to get him to turn around. When we were assigned homework, the teacher said we can work together so I took that chance to ask what's up.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is HONORS!" I whispered-yelled.

"I happen to be very fluent in literature, in case you didn't know."

"No I didn't know. How did you get moved up here?"

"We took a big test. "

"Who's that?" Fidel asked.

"Oh this is Jake."

"Oh. Are you guys friends?"

"Yeah." Me and Beastboy said in unison.

We sat there chatting for the rest of the period.

* * *

**Beastboy's (pov)**

Two weeks later, Me and Raven have been hanging out with Fidel, she seems cool.

"So, my brother is having a party."

"Cool." I say.

"Wanna come? He says I can invite some of my friends."

Me and Raven exchanged glances. After a moment of arguing silently with Raven with our eyes, we finally said yes.

"Great, I'll pick you up today?" She asked.

"Sure." Raven said in her monotone.

"Cool!" She cheered with happiness.


	24. Party Time!

**Raven's (pov)**

I sat there in my cloak in the living room, reading. I was ready for the stupid party, but I had warned Fidel I planned on doing nothing there. I was wearing a black tank top and high waist black shorts, hiding my oufit underneath my cloak. Beastboy strolled in, hooking up the game station, and put on halo 3 ODST.

He was wearing simple jeans, his hoodie and gloves,and underneath his unzipped jacket for now was a plain white tee shirt.

We waited there for a few 20 minutes until Fidel called.

"I am at pizzeria. Where are you?" Fidel asked.

"Coming."

I hung up, unplugged the video game ignoring Beastboy's glare, and dragged him out the door. We flew to the mainland, and met up with Fidel at Pizzeria.

We hopped in the car and pretty muched talked all the way to her house.

* * *

When we got there, there was already a ton of people there. Music was blaring in the house, drunk teenagers everywhere, dancing or talking. It was your typical high school party, only one of the best ones according to alot of the students.

Someone tapped my shoulder, I spun around to see who it was. It was this random brunette girl. She had a beer in her hand, and she was wearing a mini skirt and a crop top.

"I know who you are."

Something dropped in my stomach.

"Your Allie! OMG I missed you boo! Where have you been! I thought I saw you on the highway a couple hours ago, and I ran you over and you exploded. I can't believe your still alive!" She wrapped her arms around me, and I shimmied out.

"Yeah." I said and caught up with Fidel and Beastboy, who were now in the house.

'_I'm your Boogie Man_' was playing all through out the house, with drunk girls twerking on guys, who seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Oh My God." I muttered. Looking around horrendously.

"I know right. This is crazy." He coughed when another teenagers cigerette smoke wafted through the air.

"Bleh." We both said in unison.

We all seperated, I headed for the kitchen, I'm sure she had something to drink.

They had a whole table set up.

"Hello can I get you something?"

Wow, they hired someone who can give out their food to people.

"Sure...you got water or even tea?" I asked.

He studied me for a moment.

"Yeah I got some tea."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure."

He went to the kitchen and started making it. I turned around to see how the party was going, everybody seemed like they were having fun.

"Here you go." I took it and took a long drink without looking at it, just focused on the crowd.

My vision started to get hazy, I felt my self leaning side to side slightly. I took another long swig. I blinked, it was getting worse.

I attempted to stand, but fell back into the seat.

"M-May I have another tea?" I asked. Maybe it will relax me.

"Sure." I heard him say. He gave me another cup, and I drank it all like that.

I blinked with my hazy vision, and started to giggle.

* * *

**Beastboy's (pov)**

I was walking around the house when I saw Raven, drinking like her life depended on it.

"Penny?" I came up to her to see if she was okay.

"What?" She slurred, leaning side to side.

"What are you drinking?"

"It's bea- pea-tea. Don'tcha see?" She shoved the bottle in my face.

Was she really unaware she was not holding tea but a bottle of _beer?_

I blinked, in a state of shock.

She got up and finally balanced her shaky legs. She took a gulp of beer before walking to the dance floor.

What she did next surprised me.

She had started grinding on some guy, attempting to stay in rythym of the song,'_Paper Planes_'.

I was just standing there with my eyes wide, watching her. She was litteraly guzzling that beer and that random guy just seemed pleased enough to have her dancing on him.

That's when I snapped into reality.

_Is Raven seriously DRUNK?!_

"Need water?" I heard a guy ask from behind me.

"Sure."

"Okay."

I drank the _water_ concentrating on Raven. My vision started to get blurry and I started swaying from side to side.

* * *

**Raven's (pov)**

I was having FUN. This hot guy is letting me dance with him. His arms around my waist as I twerk and dance. My beer was running low.

The party seemed to go even crazier when '_Berzurk'_. started to play.

I turned around to kiss the guy for no apparent reason when I was yanked from his grip. I turned around to see Beastboy grinning at me, and he also has a beer. I snatch it from him and start drinking. He leads me to another spot on the dance floor, and next thing you know I'm grinding and twerking on him.

* * *

**Starfire's (pov)**

I am petting Silkie when Robin and Cyborg marches into the room.

"Wheres Beastboy and Raven?" Robin asked.

"I believe they went to what I think, is the party."

Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances.

"Raven, at a PARTY?" Who would've known?" Cyborg said, sitting down with a small smile.

" Welcome to the club." Robin said, sitting down with three controllers.

The video game I had bought flashed across the screen.

"I call Raven!"I immediately say before anyone can take her.

"I call Kid flash." Robin said.

"I call Hawk Girl."Cyborg said, his game-face on. Before I know it, are fingers are flying across the controllers in a blur.

* * *

Me and BB were dancing to '_What The Hell_' by Avril Lavigne.

His hands were now wrapped around my waist and I raised my arms in the air, one hand empty, Beer in the other, and that's when I got tired. We were dancing for a pretty long time. I led him outside on the porch and we just stood there.

"Wh-What are we out here for?" He slurred.

"N-No, we , we were supposed to go to the kitchen." I said.

"Let's b-go."He said, leaning on the wall for support. We just stood there, wondering why are feet wasn't moving towards the kitchen.

All of a sudden my beer slipped from my hands and crashed on the floor.

"Oh no!"My legs gave out and I fell to my knees.

"My beer!" I said, but it sounded more like ' Mah bere!'

"I-It's alright Rae. We go get 'nother one in da kitchen." Beastboy slurred.

"Okay." I finally found enough strength to pull my self up, and stagger towards the kitchen.

"I WANT ANOTHER BERE!" I shouted at the guy standing behind the counter.

"Which beer would you like?" He asked.

I blinked at him for a moment, and I picked the bud light. He handed me a bottle.

Beastboy ran to the bathroom, looking more colorful than usual.

I waited for him to be done, and then we danced a little more till we finally gave up and sat down.

"What t-time is it?" I asked Beastboy.

He looked at his watch.

"It's like, 1 in da moning." He said.

Suddenly we heard screaming, we turned, only to find Fidel blushing uncontrollably, rushing downs the stairs, and behind her was a sad looking guy with his belt unbuckled.

"Ha ha Fidel you gots laid." Beastboy teased.

"No I didn't, and I don't intend to be." She said. By this time her brother was already yelling at the guy who had tried to- well you know.

Fidel studied us for a long moment.

"Wanna kiss?" Beastboy said sarcastically taking her gaze the wrong way.

"Are you guys drunk?"

"No." We both said in unison. I took a long swig of my beer.

"Beastboy, don't tell her that we're drunk." I said loudly. I gawked at Fidel, who had a frown on her face.

"Maybe it's time for you guys to go home." Fidel said.

"It's only one in the m-morning." I said, my vision blurring.

"No, genius, it's 3 in the morning. You guys need to go home. NOW." She said strictly.

"I CALL DRIVING!" Beastboy shouted.

"No Jake, your drunk. I'm driving." Fidel said.

"No, you too high Fidel, I'm okay. I'll drive." I said, snatching the keys from her hand. I blinked three times, then blacked out.

* * *

**Beastboy's (pov)**

Raven just passed out.

Ha. Ha, Ha.

Fidel groaned and carried Raven out to the car while I followed, trying not to lose my balance. After we pulled up as farthest as we could to the T TOWER, I had to say that we were fine walking from here. She gave me a weary glance, and finally freed us. By this Time Raven had awoken, and she's still drunk. I could tell becuase as soon as she woke up, she was complaining that her beer was gone.

We were both _wasted._

* * *

**Starfire's (pov)**

I had won the match again! We were about to play another match when I heard knocking. Me and Cyborg walked over to see what's up.

We opened the door to an odd looking Raven and Beastboy. They were fighting over a bottle of the beer and giggled when they saw us.

"Hai." Raven said, smirking.

"Oh my God." Cyborg stated, his eyes wide.

"Raven, Beastboy, are you okay?" I asked.

"They're drunk Star." Cyborg said.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Just then the bottle slipped from his grasp and fell on the floor.

He started swaying, then completely passed out and fell into my arms.

"Put him in his bedroom Star. I'll take care of Raven. " Cyborg ordered. I nodded and began dragging Beastboy down the corridor.

I could see from here that Raven had vomited and lost her balance, and now Cyborg was dragging her to her bedroom.


	25. Dull Days

**Beastboy's (pov)**

I woke up with a massive headache.I sat up in on my bottom bunk, rubbing my head, when it wasn't helping, I seeped back into my covers and stayed there for a few more hours, until the headache was bearable.

I got up and through on my regular clothes, and walked to the kitchen.

As soon as Robin spotted me he turned back to the TV, glaring. Starfire watched me curiously as I walked slowly to the kitchen. Cyborg took one look at me and suddenly became interested in the floor, blushing.

Raven was resting her head on the kitchen table, her tea rested next to her.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

"Oh, so you don't remember last night?" Robin stood up and glared, folded his eyes and cocked his head.

"No."

"So tell me Beastboy and Raven, do you guys happen to have headaches?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Raven moaned in pain.

"Because, it's just one of the few symptoms when you become intoxicated."

Me and Raven glanced at each other with confusion.

"What?" We both asked Robin, who was now tapping his foot impatiently.

"Cyborg, you wanna show him?" Robin stated.

Cyborg sighed and the TV screen flashed to a video.

It showed from when Cyborg opened the door to find them fighting over a beer, drunk, and ended when he had to drag Raven to bed from when she thrown up and lost her balance.

Raven stood up, her eyes glowing white, and immediately drank her tea to relax her self. She was not pleased.

Beastboy however, just sat there with his jaw open and his eyes wide.

"So, hope you guys had fun last night, but today we have to go to school." Robin said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

* * *

**Raven's (pov)**

Once at school, I sat in my usual desk next to Fidel, Beastboy at my side.

Then this random dude showed up next to Fidel during Free time.

"Thomas!" Fidel shouted as she wrapped her hands over the boy's neck.

I noticed it was the boy who had annoyed me during detention.

I narrowed my eyes and focused on my own paper.

"Hey, Sorry if we got off hand the other day." The stupid voice said. I whipped my head around and glared at him.

"Whatever." I replied, in no mood to talk.

"Guess what! He's my boyfriend! Isn't he just ADORABLE!" Fidel squealed with happiness. I took time to study his features.

Green eyes, brown curly hair, preppy look. I still don't care.

"Yeah," I said turning around and rolling my eyes.

They continue to talk and laugh the whole period, which ticked me off, and it still didn't help the fact that my forehead was going to explode if this headache doesn't give it a rest.

* * *

After school

Fidel was sitting on a bench, playing with a lock of her hair as she stared off into the distance in thought. I sat next to her, tucking my violet hair behind my ear to keep it out of my face.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked her, she seemed troubled.

"I'm sorry for getting you drunk last night. I didn't know my brother would have alcohol at my house." She blurted out, looking shamefully at the floor.

"If anything it's not your fault. The guy behind the counter tricked me into drinking beer. I thought it was tea. I guess I should've sniffed it first huh?" I asked her, allowing a small smile.

She gave a small laugh before it was wiped off her face, her mind in deep thought now.

"Umm, problem Penny. We didn't hire a guy to give out food and drinks. You could pick your own food." She stated, turning to me confused.

"Oh my gosh."

"I'm so sorry." She rushed out those words.

"No, it's okay, I should've known better anyway." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well I have to go home now. Bye Penny." She waved to me and hopped off the bench, and started walking home.

I sniffed the air, it smelled funny. It was about to Rain.

* * *

**Starfire's (pov)**

I flopped onto my round bed with my phone in hand. I was talking to Aerona about how we found 'Penny' and 'Jake' drunk last night.

For some reason, I sensed there was something wrong.

"What's wrong Aerona?" I asked.

"Turn to the news." She simply stated, and I walked to the living room and luckily since it wasn't occupied, I turned on the news.

My eyes went huge and I dashed for the door.

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital, there were police cars everywhere, and Sage's bed was being wheeled into one of the hospitals rooms, only I found it odd Sage wasn't in it, but there was blood. I marched pass the police officers, and the crowd, under the 'Do Not Enter' tape, and onto the scene.

One of the doctors had told me Sage's body had gone into shocked. I went to where Sage was resting onto a hospital bed, being wheeled back into a room.

"SAGE!" I shouted once I spotted her.

"Sage, what happened?" I finally asked her once I caught up to her.

Her eyes were rolled over, her body breathing heavily and every time she opened her mouth, she either gurgled or spit up small amounts of blood. Bloodied pieces of cloth was wrapped around her stomach, and she was covered in dry blood or dirt.

One of the doctors yanked me from her.

:She is going into immediate surgery." She informed me.

"But what happened?" I demanded, I looked anxiously around as I tried to breathe, despite the sinking feeling in all of my nine stomach's.

"A doctor had found her out side as she was going home. We last spotted her with a doctor who said he wanted to run some tests but when we tried to locate the doctor, he was no where to be found." She stated.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked desperately.

"She has a 10% percent chance of living with her wounds, but even if she does live, there will be a few problems." She said.

I groaned and paced back and forth like I needed to go to the bathroom.

I was soon sitting in the back of the T-car sobbing my eyes out, with Raven and Beastboy gently patting my back, and Robin coaxing me that everything will be okay even though I know it's _ not_ going to be.

* * *

**Fidel'a (Pov)**

I was riding to the store on my bicycle, trying to get inside the store before it started to rain hard. After I got some groceries and a few things for me, I began my journey home.

It was kind of hard to see, seeing that the rain was pouring down really really really hard, I guess you can say it has become a tiny sea by now. But I still kept pedaling. Gosh, If I known that it was going to rain this hard, I would've went to the store yesturday or tomorrow.

The groceries were in the little basket, and my wet blonde hair stuck to my skin and my completely damp shirt, and it was becoming hard to see, plus with all the rain coming down it was hard to hear.

So I didn't see or hear the man come up behind me.

Arms wrapped around my waist, so I pedaled faster, screaming as loud as I can even though no one would hear. I was pulled off my bike, so I fought. I squirmed and I punched,despite the hair sticking to my arms making it hard to fight.

He picked me up and started carrying me towards a grey car. I kicked and squirmed and punched, but he did not drop me. I was thrown in the car.

* * *

**Raven's (pov)**

It was finally the weekend. Starfire went to go visit Sage, Robin's training, Beastboy's sleeping for like another 3 hours, and Cyborg went to Titans East. So here I was, lying on the couch, eating waffles.

Delicious waffles.

I turned on the TV. It was on the news. I bet it's just some happy celebrations or something, because nothing could possibly be going bad on a day like-

_"Amber Alert! Amber Alert! Amber Alert!_

It showed a picture of Fidel.

And that was when I lost it, like totally LOST it.

I started screaming and crying and kicking, as I flopped on the floor, still screaming and kicking and crying. Robin ran into the room, and even Beastboy woke up from my tantrum and came staggering down.

"What's the matt-" Robin was inturrupted by the news.

_"Fidelity Thompson_

_:Age 16_

_:Features: Short Blonde hair, Green eyes, wearing a Yale Sweater, Blue Jeans, Pink tennishoes, and a white-and-blue blouse._

_:Last seen: Going or coming back from Safeway on her bike._

_If you see her, please contact the police or the following number :47275-57375-36462646(made up number)_

My eyes watered and I sobbed on the ground. Gosh I loved that girl.

That made me even more mad. I screamed and cried even harder.

"Raven it's okay, we'll find her," Beastboy said softly.

"WE'LL FIND HER DEAD!" I screamed.

Robin threw a weary glance at Beastboy, who shrugged her shoulders.

I curled up into a ball and forced my self to calm down.

Beastboy and Robin stayed there till they were convinced I was fine.

I stayed in my room the rest of the day.

* * *

**Starfire's (pov)**

I threw open the doors of the Titans Tower as soon as I heard.

"Where is friend Raven?" I asked Beastboy, since he was present in the room of living at the time.

"In her room." He said wearily.

I went down Raven's corridor, and knocked on her door.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I heard her chant over and over.

"Hey Raven." I said, rocking on my heels and toes.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos."

I tried again, but she went on with her chant.

I had no choice but to enter her room.

She was levitating above her bed, dry tears stained on her cheeks. I can tell she tried to cover it up with her hood.

She opened one eye and scrunched her eyebrows together in frustration.

"Go away Starfire. I'm not in the mood to go shopping." She said lamely.

"I am not here to go do the shopping."

"Well then, excuse your self out. I'm meditating." She snapped.

"I have too lost a friend, Raven." I said, fumbling with my fingers as my stomach felt like it fell out and exploded.

"Sage is okay, this is different."She said, closing both her eyes, still in lotus position.

"Not anymore." I said, trying to hold the tears back.

Sage was dead.

Raven opened her eyes, and she looked saddened at my new facial expression. She floated on her bed where I was sitting, facing the floor.

"I'm so sorry Starfire." She said weakly. That just made my tears fall, no hiding it now. I just let it all out.

She patted my back comfortingly, and after my little crying fest, my teeth felt numb.

Raven said she was going to finish meditating, so I excused myself out and made my way to the room of living.

* * *

_**A/N Whoa. That was a long chapter and A lot happened. I'm not getting alot of reviews...so REVIEW please! more to come.**_


	26. Clues

**Starfire's (pov)**

I sat down on the red couch and stared at the blank screen.

* * *

**Raven's (pov)**

I lay down in my bed.

It's Monday.

I still don't get up.

Beastboy's knocking on my door.

"Raven, it's time for school." He says plainly. I just ignore him.

"Raven." He says a little more sterner. I heard him sigh then all of a sudden I am highly annoyed that a pesky green fly is now all up in my face.

He changes back to his human form and shakes his head.

"Raven, I'm going to pull those covers off you. You need to go to school." Beastboy said, his hands on his hips.

"I do not want to get out of bed. Leave me alone." I said in my monotone.

All of a sudden, my legs feel cold and are begging for the blanket that was brutally yanked off of me.

"BEASTBOY!" I yell, not in the mood.

"Get. Ready. For. School." He ordered, while pointing to my bathroom.

I groan, give him a glare, and stomped to the living room.

I make a small cup of tea, and sit at the table, waiting for it too be done. Starfire glided into the room, with a new oufit. She was no happier than me, and made a small breakfast of froot loops.

* * *

Me and Starfire sit in first period together, staring blankly at the whiteboard. The teacher blabbers on, but to me he sounds nothing more than just like the teacher on Charlie Brown. A ruler slammed on my desk.

"And where's your homework?" She asked, cocking her head.

"I was too depressed to do it." I answer.

She took a deep breathe, sighed, and shook her head. She moved on to the lesson, finally.

* * *

After school, Robin finally noticed my dull attitude, Starfire's as well.

"You knw, you guys don't have to go to school anymore." Robin asked us with a worried expression on his face.

"But we must go to school. To look or the kidnapper. I have a few suspects to where-" Starfire was interrupted by Robin.

"We'll take care of that, you need to like get better."T hat was Robin's final say.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the kidnapping of Fidelity, and we FINALLY got a lead. We checked out where too people had seen the girl, finally choosing to speak up. Beastboy had said her scent was still lingering there, and they were still trying to find more tracks of her.

Me and Starfire decided to investigate Sage's case, and a doctor told us where they had found Sage.

There were still a few dirt tracks and blood stains. We searched good and hard till I finally found looks like someone patted the dirt, but left a good handprint while doing it. These must be first-timers.I gathered some dirt in a small bag, then began to dig it up. It was a small bottle with clear liquid in it. I flipped over my T-communicator and called Robin.

"Hey. You find anything yet?" Robin asked.

"Umm, yes, some dirt and a small vile." I said plainly.

"Cool. We're trying to help Beastboy too see if he picked up any other scents, but he can't find one other than some victorias secret vanilla perfume." Robin replied.

I managed a small smile.

"I cannot find anything else Friend Raven." Starfire said, swooping down next to me.

"Not me either." I said agreeing.

"Ima go drop this off to a testing lab to see what's this stuff in here." I said, studying the liquid.


End file.
